Family Ties & an Inosence Proven
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: What happens when Bull's sister makes a surprise visit to Bull asking for help with a case involving her best friend, will he help her and will they get a new understanding and relationship between them? Based on what Bull says during season 1 about having a sister but totally an AU story.


**Family Ties and an Innocence Proven**

 **Chapter 1.**

As Sarah got up that morning she was wondering if she had really made the right decision about doing this and would her brother even help her? She knew that they hadn't had a relationship for so many years now, in fact the last time that the two of them had seen each other was not long after her mother, Bull's step mother and his father had divorced when they were teenagers. They were once really close as brothers and sisters go, but as time went on following the split with hardly seeing each other their relationship ended up just breaking up completely. So as she prepared herself to go to TAC and see her brother for the first time in years, she resigned herself to the fact that he could possibly be the only one that could help her best friend Michaela out of the mess that she was really in.

When she arrived at the TAC building she was amazed at the size of the company that Bull owned, but in a way felt particularly proud of him and what he had made of himself, especially with considering how much of a bastard their father had truly been. As she went in and approached the receptionist's desk she found the nerves really hitting again, especially when she asked to see "Dr Jason Bull" and then when asked who she was and the reason for seeing him, and she replied that she was "Sarah Bull" and she wanted to see him because she needed his help. The receptionist then disappeared after taking note of it all, and when she came back a little while later, she came back with a blonde lady who introduced herself as "Marissa Morgan" and then told her that at the moment "Dr Bull" was out of the office but was due back and so she could come up and wait in his office for his return.

As she waited for Bull's return, and as she sat there looking around she couldn't help but smile at the things he had in the office that still in a way reminded her of the little boy that she'd grown up with. But then once again she found her mind wandering to Michaela's current plight and her worries for her started to come to the surface once again. In the end she was so far gone in her thoughts that she never even heard Bull come into the office, she only finally came out of it when she heard him clear his throat and say with a sigh "What can I do for you Sarah?" With some venom in his voice which she couldn't really blame him for.

Finally she cleared her own throat and after finding her voice she replied "I came to you Jason because you are the only person that I could think of that could help me. My partner in the practise and my best friend was arrested a couple of months ago and is in jail awaiting trial. I know that she's innocent and know that someone is trying to set her up, why they're doing it and who it is I don't have a clue. But since being put inside she's virtually lost everything, her husband has started divorce proceedings against her and is really trying to bleed her dry; on top of that he has also gone for full custody of their son Oliver who is only just a few months old. I tried all I can to help her and get her out of there, but they wouldn't even grant her bail. I need help because I'm getting worried about her, she wasn't showing any sign of postpartum depression but because of the circumstances I think she has gone deeply into it. Not only that she has drastically lost weight and I am also concerned because she is an asthmatic, I don't know if she is not taking her medication or even if there's a chance the prison doctors have changed it, but even I don't have to examine her to tell you that I could literally hear her wheezing as well as see the way that she is struggling to breathe. I don't know it just feels like she has really lost the fight from her. I'm willing to do anything to help her; I will even pay your fees for your help and will pay for any bail if you can get that decision reversed."

With some interest he replies "Ok what can you tell me about this case?"

She answers "It was her ex-boyfriend that was killed; she was with Patrick before she met and married Ellis. On the day that he was killed she was with me at the surgery because of us getting sorted out for her return to work when her maternity leave ends, then she went to see the priest to start sorting out Oliver's christening. Patrick was killed in the time between her leaving me and going to see the priest, but what I don't get is where he was killed is miles out of her way in her journey between the practise and the church, not only that she did get to the appointment on time, so there was no way that she could have gone to the place where he was killed and got to the priest on time, but all the cops want to do is ignore that and use the evidence that it was her that they found at the house."

He asks "And they never considered it to be her husband?"

She answers "No because somehow it's got her fingerprints on it."

He then says "Ok I will take the case and help you, first and foremost you must get together everything you have about this case and get it to me. Then the next thing you need to do is get me in there to visit her."

She then gets a folder and some other things out of her bag and hands them over as she says "That's all I have case wise and I will do my best about the visit, seeing as the last time I did so due to this deep depression and what Ellis has done, it was like she was starting to cut herself off from everyone and everything, because I spoke to her mom and it seemed that she had asked them not to go and see her anymore, and it sort of felt as I left her that she may be building up to that with me as well." She then hands over another file to him and adds "This has to be between just us, as I could get into trouble for doing this and struck off, but these are her medical records to give you an idea of what she was like before medically wise, but I will do my best to get us in there."

He then asks her "If we can do anything and get her out of there, is there somewhere that she can go, I mean family wise and anything like that?"

She answers "Her parents have been staying with me since she first went into jail, because they live in Florida. I am happy for her to stay with me as well, but without actually having the chance of examining her properly I have a feeling that she may need to go into a facility or something to give her a real chance of recovery. I know of a couple, but the buildings are more like a jail so even if she is out of there I would be worried that it may still be too much of a reminder for her."

He says "Alright let me get the team started with all of this and looking into it, you do what you can visit wise while I'll go and see someone that may be able to help us. Her main work is with prisoners awaiting trial and that part of her facility is a prison ward, but depression is her specialist field so in that same building she has her in house clinic, which is further away on the site and has more or less a building like an apartment complex. If I can manage to get her in there and can get her bailed out then that may be the best place for her to go for her recovery."

She then gets up to leave and she says as she does so "I'll go and see what I can do, thank you... and Jason it is really good to see you again."

As he then goes to open the door for her and lets her out ahead of him he replies quietly "And it's good to see you too."


End file.
